You Listen To What?
by Savplanet
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Imagine Dean finding out what type of music you listen to, which is nothing but rock and/or metal.


**You Listen to...What?**

**One-Shot**

_**Hey guys! XD So this one goes basically as the summary says: "Imagine Dean finding out what type of music you listen to, which is nothing but rock and/or metal." **_

_**I myself am a total metal head and love any kind of rock from the oldies to screamo XD I just thought of this idea and couldn't help but type it up. Most of the songs that are mentioned will be from bands like Black Veil Brides, Falling In Reverse, Bring Me The Horizon, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Skillet, and maybe some RED in there too :D I'll put a list of all the individual songs mentioned at the end of the story. :)**_

_**Also sorry if anybody seems too OOC, I'm trying my best here! **_

_**Enjoy! **_

***I OWN NOTHING* **

* * *

><p>You exhaled deeply as you continued reading the old lore book that was currently in your lap. In your mind, this wasn't just reading, this was torture. Have of this stuff was written so differently in terms of vocabulary and grammar, you had to ask Sam about a sentence every five minutes.<p>

But today you knew you were going to be doing almost all of the reading, because Sam went out to make a supply run, which left you and Dean to researching. Dean usually read about three sentences, then would try and start talking, or just completely zone out. Researching was definitely not his thing unless it was a life or death situation and he needed information as soon as possible.

The only thing that was keeping your mind half-stable to skim the lore was your music.

You had both ear-buds in and the volume cranked up loud, not hearing anything but the sweet sound of your rock and roll. You loved rock music, it was literally the only type of music you liked. Your parents raised you playing Guns N' Roses in the car as a child and put you to sleep with the radio softly playing Styx or Black Sabbath. You were raised on rock, and it reminded you of home.

Your parents were hunters, and they raised you into hunting. By the time you were five, your dad had taught you how to make sure everything was salted properly and what to do in case of an emergency with his spare rifle and silver blade. You hunted as a family, and sometimes you wished you had a normal life, but other days, you didn't at all. You loved your job, being a hero. Saving people from threats they didn't even know existed ninety percent the time. But when you were in your early teens, both your parents were killed on a hunt, and you were left to raise yourself from there on out. About ten years later when you were in your twenties, you were a master hunter, and had learned that living this kind of life meant that it was better to be on your own. If you made any connections, trust, love, hope...anything, they always got torn away. That was hunting in a nutshell. So, you made you're vow to live by: _If you don't love, then you can't get broken._

And then the Winchesters came along.

Not that having them and Cas as your new family was a bad thing, it just broke your rule of not getting attached to anybody.

But it was worth it.

You first met Sam and Dean one winter. A Djinn had captured you, and of course you hadn't realized what had happened to you until you realized you'd been poofed into some fantasy world and you knew it was the work of a Djinn.

That beast fed off of your blood for who knows how long before the boys found you, hardly enough blood left to even consider you alive. Sam drove you to the hospital and Dean hunted down your almost-killer.

After you came to, you explained to them that you were alone. Completely alone. No hunting allies, no contact with anybody. And that was when Dean offered for you to stay with them. Dean was a big advocator of hunting with a team after all.

And there you went again, getting lost in thought as the music blasted in your ears and the words in front of you seemed to not exist anymore.

"Hospital For Souls" by Bring Me The Horizon was blasting in your ears, and you loved it.

Suddenly, you felt a hand tap your shoulder and you looked up to see Dean saying something to you.

You pulled out one of your ear-buds before speaking, "What?"

"Are you okay? You looked, zoned." He chuckled.

"Well, lore isn't exactly my favorite." you said, putting the book down.

It was silent for a moment before you looked up at him. "You need something?" you asked, confused. He was looking at you like you were a ghost or something probably much worse than that.

"Is that your music?"

"Probably, sorry, I like it loud." You said, reaching to turn it down but he snagged your earphone cord and got a hold of them before you could snatch them back.

"Hey!" You called. You heard the song switch over to "Raised By Wolves" by Falling In Reverse...You _did_ have it up really loud...

He put one ear-bud in and looked at you like you were crazy. "You like this stuff?" He made a face at the mix of singing and screaming vocals in the chorus.

"Yeah, I've always listened to it..." You said, brushing a piece of hair behind your ear awkwardly.

"I'm just surprised." Dean replied. "I mean, I knew you liked rock, but, I didn't know you liked the screaming..."

"I mean that song's not entirely screaming, it's just heavy metal. And not all of my songs are screamo," You said. "Well..."

"Hey, I'm not judging, I'm just surprised."

You noticed his face change, probably another song now. "Hmm, I kind of like this one," Dean said, looking at my phone to see what song it was.

"Hero by _Skillet_, huh?"

"Yeah," Your face lit up a little. "They're one of my total favorites, I've listened to them since I was fifteen. And Hero is by far one of their best songs."

"Hmm, what else do you have on here?"

"Don't snoop!"

"I'm just browsing!"

"Dean!"

"What? I'm not going to delete anything!"

"Just give it back!"

"Are you hiding something?"

"Says the one who always uses the computer to look up porn!" You half-laughed.

"Touché..." He said.

He ended up ignoring your rants and started looking at the artists on your phone.

"My Chemical Romance? Black Veil Brides? Red? Falling In Reverse? Bring Me The Horizon? What's up with these names?"

"They're cool!" You retorted.

"Skillet? They're a band named after a pan."

"Shut up, Dean!" You whined, punching his arm playfully.

"Oh, what's this one?" He said, sounding like a little kid.

"Somebody help me," You muttered. This was going to be a long afternoon. You then heard the beats to "Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon blast through the speakers, and he started making faces again. "Why do you keep listening to it if you don't like it?"

"I'm just curious." He relied.

You sighed in annoyance and simply gave up. It looks like you wouldn't be getting your music back for a while. Dean was like your annoying older brother, you loved him, but sometimes he could really get on your nerves...like now for example.

While you sat in silence, you could still hear every single time he changed the song, and what song it was. Now he was listening to "Pain" by Three Days Grace.

Then, about thirty seconds later, you heard "If We Only" by RED blasting through the speakers. You wanted Dean's face cringe a little when the screaming part started and he switched to another song. "Faithless" by Black Veil Brides played next, and you couldn't help but grin. It was one of your favorites for sure. But he certainly didn't listen to that one for long.

After a couple more minutes of Dean flipping through all of your favorites, you couldn't stand it anymore. You needed your music back. Now.

"Dean, can I please have it back?" You whined.

"Why? I'm, semi-enjoying this."

"Semi?"

"Well yeah, it's fun when you get cranky." He snickered.

"Dean, please give it back. My music is what _prevents_ me from getting cranky and that's why I listen to it 24/7!" You snapped.

"Haha! Exactly!"

You suddenly felt a rush of anger in your veins and couldn't take it anymore.

"Can I _please _have it back?" You asked, trying to sound as polite as possibly but miserably failing.

"No." He smiled.

"That's it." You scoffed, getting up and leaving the room.

"Hey, where are you going?!" He called.

"Where do you think?!" You yelled, approaching his room. He quickly ripped out the ear-buds and ran after you.

Once you were in Dean's room, you quickly tried to think of something valuable that would drive him crazy if you got your hands on it. It didn't take you long to notice the spare keys to the Impala lying on his nightstand. Just as he stood in the doorway, you snatched the keys up.

"You didn't." He snarled.

"What, you afraid of losing your precious baby?" I mocked. You loved Baby, but it was still fun to make Dean go crazy if someone messed with her. "Think about it, Sam's out right now, probably on his way back here, and he's got the other set of keys. His set of keys. I steal yours and no more Baby for you."

"Oh yeah? Well how about I just keep your music then?" He said, walking up to you as he spoke.

"No!" I barked.

"Why are you so sassy this week?!" Dean fired back.

"I am not sassy! You are!"

"Excuse me?!" He snapped.

"See! You're being sassy right now!"

"Why are we screaming?!"

"Because you won't give me my music back!" You shouted, tackling him onto his bed.

You both started fighting like two five-year olds who where having some kind of tickle-fight. It wasn't an actual fight, more like rough-housing.

"Hey!"

You and Dean both froze and looked to the doorway. Sam was back.

"What are you two doing?!"

"He took my music!" You panted.

"She took my keys!"

"Really?" Sam scoffed.

"Yes!" You both shouted.

"Okay look, Dean, give her the music back, and (Y/N), give Dean back his keys and please just call this a truce. This is like the tenth time this week you guys have fought over something pointless."

You sighed before hopping off the bed.

"I'm sorry I took your music." Dean said, standing up next to you.

"Sorry I took your keys," You said, dropped them in his palm.

"Now hug it off," Sam said.

"Aw come on really?"

"Yes. Your punishment from now on will be hugging it off every time you fight like kids."

"Fine," Dean scoffed, holding out his arms.

You held out yours and you both wrapped each other in a loose hug. As we you went to back away, Dean tightening his grip on you.

"Dean?" You spoke up.

"I'm going to make your punishment last." He snickered into your ear.

You huffed before wiggling your way out of his gasp and crossing your arms.

"There, everybody better now?" Sam asked, his voice coated with '#officially done'.

"Yes," You and Dean both sighed.

"Good. Now come on, I brought back dinner."

"Race ya!" Dean called, taking off.

I smile made it's way onto your face before you darted off after him. "Not so fast, road runner!"

Sam just rolled his eyes and scoffed. "It never ends around here, does it?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>That's a wrap! XD Hehe :D So, I hope that this little fic wasn't a waste of your time. I just got the idea and thought I'd write it up since I had a little spare time. Anyways, please followfavorite/review and check out my other fics! Thanks for reading! XD **_

* * *

><p><strong><span>Mentioned Songs<span> **

-"Hospital For Souls" by Bring Me The Horizon

-"Raised By Wolves" by Falling In Reverse

**-**"Can You Feel My Heart" by Bring Me The Horizon

-"Pain" by Three Days Grace

-"If We Only" by RED

-"Faithless" by Black Veil Brides

-"Hero" by Skillet


End file.
